Savour Each Sensation
by Phantom 31
Summary: A happy moment for Erik who is delighted to be resting in his bed besides his angel of music, Christine.


**Author's note**: This story is my first Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction so I hope it is good enough to fit in with all of the fantastic Phantom stories I have read, if it is I would love to write more of them. My stories are based on the musical, not the novel. The characters look like they do in the movie. I hope this information helps and I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters.

Savour Each Sensation

She was sleeping like an angel in her beautiful white dress. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, while he was watching her he couldn't believe that he was laying there besides her, watching her, guarding her.

Erik looked at her beautiful young face and strokes her right cheek with his un-gloved hand. Her skin was soft under his palm; slowly he guided his hand down from her cheek to the bottom of her tender neck.

Finding it extremely hard to look away from her, he glanced at the old, rusty clock on his bedside cabinet, the face was quite dirty, and he had to squint his eyes to be able to see the hands. The clock showed him that the time was 8:00 am. They had spent the night talking to each other, more rather he asked questions about her life and she happily answered. She had only just fallen asleep.

Turning his gaze back to his sweet little angel, he watched every moved she made.

A gentle sigh escaped her tender lips as she moved position, her back was now staring him in the face. Erik did not mind not seeing her face, he moved closer to her until there was not a gap between them. His face was buried into her soft, thick, brown hair.

He slowly reached his left arm up and began to stroke her hair. Her hair felt so soft against him, when he could resist the touch of her hair to his face no longer he bent down and planted his lips onto it and kissed it.

Feeling her soft hair caress his lips made him smile in pleasure and delight. Slowly he began moving downward, trailing his kisses as he went. He stopped when he reached her neck, he so desperately wanted to continue kissing her but the thought of his lips touching her skin could possibly stir her from her slumber and make her feel uncomfortable.

Erik decided that he would kiss her shoulder, that way if she wakes up and is not happy he could say he was asleep and his lips were just resting on her. Moving down until his lips were parallel to her bare shoulder, slowly her moved closer and gently placed his lips to her skin.

Erik retracted his lips when he heard her moan.

Had he waken her he thought? He moved upwards and leaned over her to gaze at her eyes... they were closed, she had not waken. Erik sighed with relief as he bent back down and continued to plant more kissed to his beloved angel's shoulder.

As he continued to plant kissed up and down her soft, bare arm, he couldn't help but to think of what it would be like to kiss her lips. What it would be like to have his lips pressed up against hers in a moment of love and passion. Imagine the feel. The taste. The sensation.

A small moan brushed past her lips as she changed her position once again, now lying on her back, with the shoulder that Erik was kissing gently touching his mask.

Erik smiled and moved upwards so his face was close to hers.

He loved her more than a man could ever love a woman; in her he could see no wrong. She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was his innocent little angel of music. He treasured the moment their bodies were touching.

Erik's eyes moved from the beauty of her delicate face to her right leg as he watched her raise it so that her knee was towards the ceiling.

His cheeks turned a shade of pink and his heart began to pound as the white dress that was once covering her knee had now fallen to just pass her thigh, now just barely covering her underwear.

He knew that he should not be looking, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. Her leg looked so soft, so smooth, and so perfect.

Erik gazed at her revealed leg a while longer until he could no longer resist the feel. He slowly placed his hand on her inner thigh. Her leg was softer and smoother than he had thought. Gently he slid his hand down her leg and before bringing his hand back to her inner thigh.

A small giggled exited her mouth made him retract his hand in fear in case he had waken her.

He looked at her face once again; he had succeeded in not disturbing her rest. Again he thought about her beauty, he looked at her closed eyes gently flutter as she laid there dreaming.

He began to imagine what it would be like if they were married. He couldn't help but to think about going to sleep besides her, that she would be the last thing he would see before he fell asleep and wake to her beautiful face every morning.

His dream was cut short by her shifting once again.

His heart pounded even harder as she was faced towards him, her face against the revealing part of his chest. The feel of her soft lips against his chest made him sigh in delight. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his chest through his white, puffy shirt.

Curse this shirt he thought, it was a ghastly shield that was blocking her hand from his chest, although it was very thing, he would prefer her soft hand to touch him.

Suddenly he heard a soft, sweet voice call his name.

"Erik"

He looked down to see her starting to wake.

"Christine" he whispered with a smile spread across his face.

"Morning" she whispered softly as she moved her hand from his shirt covered chest to the un-masked side of his face and pulled herself up so she was eye level to him.

"Morning, my dear" He said, enjoying the sensation of her gentle hand upon his bare cheek.

Slowly she moved her hand from his face, slid it into the opening of his shirt and tenderly placed it to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

His heart was racing, and she could feel it.

Christine Looked into his eyes and smiled. To his surprise she removed her hand from his chest and placed it onto his left hand and held it before lifting it u and placing his hand to her chest so that he could feel her heartbeat.

Erik smiled at this gesture, he loved the feel of her soft skin under his hand, and her heartbeat was a delightful pleasure to feel.

Without thinking, Erik climbed on top of her so he was looking down at her and she was looking up at him. Both of their hearts beat faster and the pace of their breathing grew rapid. He had no idea on what he wanted to do; he just reacted to the sweet feel of her heart.

He just lay there, looking deep into her bright, curious eyes. He wanted to wait until they were wed before giving themselves to each other, they weren't even engaged, and Erik felt like a stupid fool.

Christine saw how nervous and confused he was and so decided to help him out, by making the first move.

Slowly placing her hand to his face, she trailed her finger delicately around the edge of his white half-mask. Her singer gently moved down his face, down past his nose and just above his top lip, she carried on trailing her finger around until she reached the place she started. Christine then placed her hand on the masked side of his face.

"May I see the man behind the mask?" She asked kindly, her eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

Erik knew she wanted to see his face but was so scared of scaring her off that he had to keep hidden from her, in order to keep her as his angle of music.

"I'm sorry my dear, I do not wish for you to glance upon me yet, please wait, I promise I will show you soon"

He looked as if he was about to cry, he felt that he had hurt her by not letting her see, he felt like a monster for not giving her the one thing she really wanted.

Christine looked at his sad face, she did not mind that he wasn't ready yet; this poor man had received no love from anyone, not even his mother. She felt bad that that he has hidden away from the judgment of the day and thought he had to hide from her. He didn't have to hide, she knew he had something wrong with his face or he would have no need for the mask, but alas no matter how many times she asked he would refuse, in a kind way of course. She was happy to wait until he was ready to show her.

"I understand"

"Thank you so much my little angel, I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said as he placed his hand to her left cheek.

Christine didn't feel hurt, she was confused on why that would hurt her, she knew he needed some love and knew just how to give him some.

A small yet sly smile crawled upon her lips and Erik noticed this.

With one fast movement Erik was now the one laying on his back with his head to the pillow while his sweet angel was above him, she giggled as she laid her hands on his chest.

Erik could feel the heat radiate from his cheeks and feel his heart began to race once more.

Christine began to move closer and closer to him until she pressed her lips to his.

Erik couldn't believe she was kissing him. The feel of her lips were much softer and tenderer than he had ever hope to imagine. The taste of her sent shivers down his spine.

Christine slowly pulled away, but only for a moment to allow both of them to breath. She then bent down and pressed her lips against his yet again, this time Erik kissed her back. Even though he was nervous about kissing Christine for the first time, he would kick himself later if he didn't return the favour.

She gently pulled away once more and looked deep into his eyes.

She slid off him and laid on her left side, Erik moved and laid on his right side so that he was facing her.

A small yawn escaped from her mouth.

"You're still tired!"

Christine shook her head.

"No, I've slept a lot today, I must stay awake"

Erik looked at her with a glare; he puffed up her pillow and laid her head on it.

"No, you are tired, you must rest, what kind of man would I be if I made my delicate angel stay awake"

Although Erik was sweet and Kind, he was also stubborn and what he wanted, he got. He wanted her to rest and Christine wasn't going to disobey him.

She lifted her head up and gave him one last, gentle kiss on his lips before rolling over towards him, hugged him and closed her eyes.

As she started to drift of he couldn't help but to imagine what would happen if he had removed his mask and wig.

She would have seen what a hideous beast he was, she wouldn't be hugging him, she wouldn't have kissed him, no. She would have run away from him, retreated to the safety of the world above. She would have stopped trying to take his singing lessons and tried to block out the sound of his voice as she would know it belonged to a horrid creature that hides from the painful sight of the sun.

He wished that he could sew his mask to his face so that her sweet eyes would never have to gaze upon something so horrid. He wanted to stitch his wig to his head so that she would never have to see his grey, straw like hair.

He looked down at his sleeping angel and pulled her closer towards him.

He could have died, right there, as a happy man, but he did not wish to die, he wanted to continue to live. Live with Christine always by his side, he wanted to spend every moment with her.

He gently placed his head onto the same pillow as Christine. Slowly his eyes began to close, with her being the last thing he sees.

Both of them were now asleep, they were nestled close together in a warm embrace, smiles planted upon both of their lips.

Erik enjoyed every moment of that morning; he couldn't wait for them to wake so they could spend more time together.

Erik has and always will savour each sensation


End file.
